An unexpected trip
by Cronky
Summary: Story on a normal Percy Jackson story where Percy Jackson gets abducted by some random entity to some random place for a reason. Read please? Violence and some voulgarities but not too bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Cronky here. I'm a new author and I'm using my phone to publish a story so don't expect too much OK? Anyways I appreciate constructive criticism and dislike negative comments. Moving on, I hope you guys enjoy the story. Takes place after gaia is defeated**

 **Unknown POV:**

A cloaked figure stood in the void, staring into a swirling black orb filled with images of a certain camp filled with demigod heroes. He chuckled as he watched in silence as the campers went on with their daily lives. In particular, he was staring at a boy with tousled hair and a pair of sea green eyes. He was wearing his usual lopsided grin on his face and was currently chatting with his fellow campers. Little does he know what's going to happen to him, the cloaked figure thought to himself, before snapping his fingers, making the image of the camp disappear.

 **Few days later**

 **Percy's POV:**

I was currently sitting on the beach at Camp Half-Blood. It was my favourite place as the water always calmed me down when I was troubled and it was also a good place for me to relax and train my water powers. My life after the war was so much better before. Less encounters and fighting with monsters, and I finally proposed to Annabeth, the love of my life and she said yes. I was sitting on the sandy Shores while the waves lapped at my feet as I thought of what to say on my wedding day. I also had invited my mom and my stepdad Paul, along with many of my other friends. As I sat there deep in thought, I sensed something flashing in to my right. I immediately got up and uncapped my trusty ball point pen, aka riptide as a gleaming sword made of celestial bronze emerged in my hand. I stood in a battle formation and faced an entity who's power I sensed was far greater than Zeus'. I paled as I set my eyes upon a cloaked figure which had power rolling off him in waves. His face was hidden by a hood but I could tell he was grinning underneath. " Well well well if it isn't Percy Jackson himself, the almighty savior of Olympus." Before giving me a mock bow. I frowned in annoyance as I asked him, " who are you?" " Straight to the point eh, as for your question, it's for you to know and for me to find out. Enough babbling though, good night. " Before the cloaked figure snapped his fingers. My vision went black as I fell to the ground.

 **There first chapter done** , **hope you guys enjoyed the story and my little cliffhanger there. If you want to read more, please review and I will be motivated to write more :) if you don't like the way I write then you can give feedback and I will try my best to improve. P.S my English is not the best so there might be some weird sentences here and there so don't bring it too hard on me. Anyways until next time, cronky out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the support for last chapter readers! Here's me answering to some of your reviews**

 **Puppylove84: Thanks for reading! heres the chapter that you are waiting for and thanks for thinking that my story has potential :)**

 **CookieUnicorn: First thing i have to say is, wow thats a long review! it makes me happy when i see such a long review like yours and it makes me motivated to write more. Thanks for commenting on my sentences and i will try my best to improve on making one really long sentence into 2 simpler sentences. I will also try my best to make my chapters longer and thanks for reading and thinking that my story is realistic!**

 **Ryan Ong: Thanks for your enthusiasm on the story! Hope you enjoy my story and thanks for supporting my story!**

 **Anyways after the long author's note up there^ i hope you guys will enjoy the 2nd chapter of my first ever story and as always, reviewing makes me happy and keeps me going. P.S im writing on my computer now so i will see how it turns out. Enough talking, lets get on to the story shall we?**

 **Percy's Encounter**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

Percy. He had gone 2 hours ago to the beach and had not come back since. I was wondering where he had went to.

I figured out that Percy was still at the beach. Being the idiot he is, he would forget all about dinner and would sit there for hours on end. Walking to the beach, i looked around and found many new campers walking around. After the war, many demigods' lives have improved and many new recruits had arrived at Camp Half-Blood.I smiled as i saw some familiar faces smiling back at me.

Focusing on my task, I continued on towards the beach. As i approached the beach, i felt a godly presence nearby. Beads of sweat rolled down my forehead as I quickened my pace. Just as i stepped onto the beach, I heard talking. I rushed forward to see a diety snapping his fingers and both he and a certain sea-green eyed boy flashing away. At this, my eyes welled up and i shouted with all my lungs,

"Percy!"

 **Percy's POV**

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open. My head was spinning and my vision was blur. Where am i? My vision was filled with red and there was a figure in front of me. I reached for my pocket where my trusty riptide was to find that my hands were shackled to a wall. I struggled against the bonds but to no avail. I stood up frantically to find that my legs were shackled too.

Facing the black figure, my vision cleared as i took in my surroundings. I was in a charcoal black room that smelt like it hasnt been washed for days. There was nothing in it except for a window at the top with bars. Looking outside, i could tell we were in a black cavern of some sort. There were wailing screams of dying people and it sent shivers down my spine. The air was sulphuric and it burned my lungs everytime i took a breath. My eyes widened as i realized that i was in Tartarus.

My attention was brought back to the black figure as he chuckled at my expression. He was the guy who abducted me! He still had his enchanted hood on so i couldnt tell who he was.

"What does it feel like to be chained to the wall and stuck down here again eh , Percy Jackson?" He boomed, making the walls shake.

"Who are you?" I gathered my courage to ask him.

"Well, now that you are hopeless, might as well show you huh." He growled in a deep voice, before taking off his hood.

When i saw his face,I gasped in shock. I thought to myself, I'm in deep shit now..

"Bow down to me Percy Jackson for I am the mighty Tartarus! I will make you my right hand assistant of the arena and you shall recieve riches you have never imagined!" He said, bending down low to meet my face. His hot breath that smelled like rotten meat blew onto my face.

"In your dreams, ugly piece of shit!" I shouted, before spitting a good amount of saliva into his eyes. He reared back as he clutched his eyes, shouting in pain.

"How dare you! No matter, you will become my slave then!" He hissed at me.

"Guards! Bring it in!"

The doors flew open as two laistrygonian giants dressed in letter armour rushed in, holding a red hot metal bar. Tartarus stood to the side and odered them to press it onto my skin. At that, I shrinked away in fear as i shouted,

"NO!" But it was too late. The burning hot metal pushed into my skin as an intense pain was felt on my chest. I screamed in agony as the pain was too unbearable. Almost blacking out from the pain, the metal was removed from my chest. My body slumped forward as I gasped. Looking down, there was a huge burnt hole in my shirt. A scar was evident on my chest and it had the initial T, before realizing that it was Tartarus' mark that he owned me. Tears streamed down my eyes before the pain slowly dissipated but it was still there.

I forced myself to look up as I stared deep into Tartarus eyes with hatred. He looked at me with an amused look as he walked out of the room with both guards by his side, before the door was slammed shut and bolted. I clenched and unclenched my fists to ease the pain in my chest as I prayed to every single god I knew for help.

I'm going to kill that bastard!

 **There you have it! Chapter 2 of An Unexpected Trip guys! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as i made it longer and the paragraphing easier to read. As always, review and favourite this story as it will put a smile onto my face and yeah, until the next chapter, cronky out!**


End file.
